


Goddess to a Nonbeliever

by charleybradburies



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Existential Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Meta Poetry, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV First Person, Poetry, References to Canon, Sad, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>What's a god to a nonbeliever who don't believe in anything? </p>
  <p>// </p>
  <p>Something that the pastor don't preach, something that a teacher can't teach.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"You don't have to thank someone who loves you for believing in you."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess to a Nonbeliever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #114: Chemistry. 
> 
> Title and lyrics in summary are from 'No Church in the Wild' by Kanye West. The quote is from Angela.

I am not a believer but I want to believe  
believe that love is eternal and transcendent  
I am aching for the love I cannot reach  
I am not a believer but I want to believe  
I am weighed down by hunger for what I cannot see  
being held tight by an intimacy resplendent  
I am not a believer but I want to believe  
believe that love is eternal and transcendent

love is a chemical process of sparks and illusion  
and I am little more than electrons changing hands  
a too-harsh handshake and a smile in seclusion  
love is a chemical process of sparks and illusion  
a messy amalgam of instinct and intrusion  
bated breaths and heartbeats and blushing cheeks and chance  
love is a chemical process of sparks and illusion  
and I am little more than electrons changing hands

love is a chemical process which causes delusion  
everyone wants to lose themselves in another person  
you believe that love is transcendent and eternal  
I want to believe that too  
I am not a believer but I want desperately to believe

were I to lose myself in someone else  
perhaps I would be less  
lost

perhaps you -  
you, girl of protons and summer and strokes of paint  
in all the right places  
you, girl who believes in me above all else  
never static yet seldom lost and never wavering  
woman for whom I feel affection soak me to the bone -  
could find me  
and give me a reason  
to believe


End file.
